Connie Maheswaran
Grace Rolek Christiane Monteiro |especie = Humano |genero = Feminino |amigos = Steven Garnet Ametista Greg Pérola Leão Cebola |ocupacao = Estudante Espadachim Sworn to the Sword |familia = Sr. Maheswaran (pai) Sra. Maheswaran (mãe) |residencia = Beach City (atualmente) |prim = "Amigos de Bolha" |ult = "Sworn to the Sword" |inimigos = Falsa Connie Verme Monstruoso Robô de Treinamento Kevin Clones D'Água Gems Corroídas |Afiliacão = Crystal Gems (Às vezes)}} é uma garota descendente de indianosTumblr de Matt Burnett que vive em Beach City, é o interesse amoroso de Steven. Aparência Física Connie tem pele morena, um cabelo marrom longo e tufado e usa óculos ovalados e sem lentes. Veste um vestido mesclado em tons de verde e ciano, com um pequeno laço azul marinho e cinta azul cadete. Calça meias de um tom verde-limão e botas salmão. Na abertura, usa um grande chapéu amarelo. Personalidade Nota-se que Connie tem uma personalidade mais introvertida e retraída, mas também é bastante inteligente, visto que ela conhece muitos nomes de barcos (por passar um bom tempo passeando em praias) e sempre lê vários livros. Ela é solitária e queria ter mais amigos, o que é difícil para ela já que se muda constantemente de casa. Também é mostrada querer participar das coisas, no futuro, ela iria querer defender Steven de todo o mal, fazendo ela pensar que não era nada e Steven era tudo. História :Atenção: Essa parte está sendo construída, eu Jake the Dad queria pedir que ninguém edite essa parte por enquanto. Caso tenha alguma dúvida ou queira falar algo, fale no meu mural. Connie nasceu como filha única dos Maheswaran e desde pequena, seus pais se preocupavam com sua saúde e bem estar. Por causo do trabalho do Sr. Maheswaran, Connie e sua família nunca ficavam em um lugar e isso fazia com que Connie não fizesse muitos amigos Amigos de Bolha. Em um dia, Connie foi para Beach City ver o desfile e lá foi onde Steven a conheceu, mas quando ela foi embora acabou perdendo sua pulseira. thumb|left|200px|[[Steven e Connie dentro da bolha.]] Um ano depois Amigos de Bolha, Connie volta a Beach City e começa a ler um livro perto do templo, ao ve-la, Steven tenta impressionar Connie com sua bicicleta, mas ele fica nervoso e acaba saindo correndo. Por causa de um tremor, uma parte do templo se rompe e estava prestes a cair em Connie, Steven pula em cima de Connie e a protege com sua bolha. Connie pergunta como Steven fez isso, ele conta a ela sobre ele ser metade mágico, os dois acabam saindo por Beach City para encontrar uma solução para estourar a bolha. Eles acabam indo parar no fundo do oceano, onde Connie chora porque vai morrer sem ter feito nenhum amigo, Steven entrega a ela sua pulseira e diz que os dois podiam ser amigos, após ela concordar a bolha estoura e eles nadam para a superfície. Relacionamentos 'Steven Quartz Universo' Embora que ele a tenha visto durante um desfile há um ano dos acontecimentos da série, em "Amigos de Bolha" se marca a primeira vez em que eles se falam. Durante o dito desfile, Connie deixa cair sua pulseira no calçadão que foi pego por Steven, que o guardou na geladeira para conservá-lo. Pode-se dizer que ele é o primeiro amigo verdadeiro de Connie já que ambos confiam um no outro para contar e compartilhar quase tudo, Mesmo assim, são bons amigos atualmente. Segundo Connie, ele é seu único amigo. 'Pérola' Connie admira Pérola assim como admira as outras Crystal Gems. Connie foi treinada por Pérola para ser uma espadachim e no futuro, lutar para proteger Steven Sworn to the Sword. 'Pais da Connie' Ela é bastante obediente a seus pais, os quais querem que sua filha seja organizada e inteligente , assim, ela é proibida de comer qualquer coisa que não seja saudável ou que tenha gordura trans (como rosquinhas) e entre outros. Aparições *"Amigos de Bolha" *"Leão 2: O Filme" *"O Quarto de Rose" *"Um Beijo Indireto" *"Espelho Gem" *"Gem Oceano" *"Jantar em Família" *"Juntos e Sozinhos" *"Livro Aberto" *"Previsão do Tempo: Inverno" *"Ataque de Mármore" *"O Retorno" (Mencionada) *"Libertador" (Voz) *"Contando Tudo" *"Cartas de Amor" *"Sworn to the Sword" *"We Need to Talk" *"Chille Tid" (Mencionada) *"Cry for Help" (Mencionada) Trívia *A equipe de produção da série queria uma personagem que fosse a namorada de Steven, que possivelmente seria Connie. * Ela tem habilidade em escrever ao contrário com rapidez. ("Amigos de Bolha"). *Seus problemas de vista foram curados pelos poderes curativos de Steven em "Um Beijo Indireto". Ela foi curada porque ela bebeu o suco que Steven havia colocado na boca, e hoje usa óculos sem lentes, já que não precisa mais delas. **Connie iria beijar Steven até ser curada por ele. **Atualmente, ela é vista com frequência sem os óculos. No entanto, na intenção de não agitar seus pais, ela retirou as lentes de seu óculos e o colocou de volta. *Connie aparece na abertura da série na música Nós Somos as Crystal Gems com o seu chapéu e segurando um livro. * É revelado em Espelho Gem que Connie toca violino, e em Leão 2: O Filme, que ela pratica tênis. *Ela pode se fundir com Steven formando a Stevonnie. *Em Sworn to the Sword, Connie canta pela primeira e segunda vez. *Seu sobrenome significa "autoridade do universo". *Ela não precisa mais usar óculos. *Em "Juramento à Espada", Connie, vira uma espadachim. **Foi a segunda vez que Pérola ensina a alguém a arte de espadas, a primeira pessoa foi Steven, no episódio "Samurai Steven". Galeria Referências en:Connie es:Connie Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundárias Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Família Maheswaran Categoria:Amiga de Steven